La sangre es vida
by Winter's Fairy
Summary: La sangre es vida...por qué crees qué todos la aprecian?La de unicornio, tiene poderes curativos.La de los humanos,los vampiros hasta la necesitan para existir.La de dragón,ingrediente para pociones.Recuerda,Lily,la sangre es vida,y la tuya es importante
1. La Portadora

"La sangre es vida... ¿por qué crees qué todos la aprecian? La de unicornio, tiene magníficos poderes curativos, la de los humanos, la aprecian los vampiros hasta la necesitan para vivir, la de dragón... Un excelente ingrediente para pociones. Recuerda, Lily: la sangre es vida. Y tu sangre es muy importante"

En todo esto pensaba Lily, mientras veía su propia sangre, su vida, como salía de su cuerpo. Si... La sangre es vida. De sus numerosos cortes, a lo largo de sus delgados brazos, la sangre brotaba y fluía hasta llegar al suelo, formando un charco alrededor de la chica, de diecisiete años, que estaba apoyada en la puerta de su habitación. Nadie la podría oír llorar, hoy era el día de un partido muy importante de quidditch, la final; sabía que nadie la impediría acabar con toda la farsa que era su vida, toda la obra de teatro que todos habían interpretado para ella a petición del magnífico director...

Ante sus ojos, vio pasar sus recuerdos más hermosos, los instantes en que creyó ser feliz: desde que entró en Hogwarts, todos sus amigos, sus amores, sus aventuras y sus problemas. Todo estaba ya organizado. Ella solo interpretaba un papel, que tendría que cumplir. Su destino. Irónico. En una sangre sucia estaba el salvador del mundo mágico. Pronto dejaría de serlo.

¿Sangre sucia? Miró el líquido que recorría el largo de sus brazos. Sabía que era una expresión, pero le parecía tan pura... Ese color granate que brillaba sobre el blanco de su piel, que manchaba ya todo su atuendo. ¿Cómo algo tan maravilloso podría ser sucio? No, era imposible...

A medida que la sangre salía de los cortes, la pelirroja se iba sintiendo más ligera... Se miró en el espejo que tenía enfrente. Su cabello igual de rojo que el líquido, ahora le parecía de lo más hermoso, y anteriormente era la característica que más había odiado, junto a esos ojos verdes, que todo el mundo admiraba. En cambio, a ella le parecían de lo más horrible. El color del agua estancada. Pero ahora era diferente. Se veía a sí misma como un ser hermoso, con un aura blanca que le rodeaba, ¿es así cómo la veían todos? Podría ser. Pero sabía que era la sangre lo que la hacía más bonita ante sus ojos.

Su vista se nublaba, dando paso a recuerdos felices. Todos en realidad eran títeres, tenían un rol que desarrollar, igual que ella. La diferencia es que ellos sabían quien movía los hilos. Sabían qué se escondía detrás de su papel, y querían interpretarlo. Ella no.

Los únicos que nunca habían sido manipulados eran ellos. Los merodeadores. Sabía que James Potter la odiaba, y no creía que ese fuese su papel de verdad, no trataba de ocultar nunca el odio que profesaba hacia ella. Sabía que Sirius Black sentía indiferencia. Sabía que Peter Pettigrew la adulaba. Y sabía que Remus era su amigo. Su único amigo. Por el único que lamentaba dejar todo. Pero ella no podía soportar el peso del mundo. Toda esa presión, que al final le fue revelada, para qué y por qué ella estaba allí. Y no era más que su función. No era Lily. Era la portadora de la salvación. Por eso todos la mimaban, hacía que la apreciaban... Porque sabían que la necesitarían en un futuro. Para salvarles.

Todos hablaban de ella como "La Portadora" nada más. No era Lily, no se molestaban en conocerla. Daban por hecho que ella era buena persona, y que tenía unas cualidades tan nobles como para ser la madre del futuro héroe. Solo la valoraban por su destino, no por lo que ella se había esforzado en conseguir.

Lentamente, gota a gota, su vida se iba... Y ella estaría feliz, en paz. La única duda que le quedaba es que si ella era la portadora... ¿quién sería el padre del salvador? Nunca lo sabría, pero ahora ya no le importaba. Dentro de poco estaría tranquila. Que importaba el dolor ahora, si todo iba a acabar bien. Lo sentía por el mundo, pero ella era cobarde. No merecía estar en Gryffindor. Cuando se enteró de su papel, se dio cuenta de que siempre la habían estado presionando, para que encontrara a su "príncipe". A ella la trataban de princesa y soñaba con ello algún día. Creía que todos la querían, que se preocupaban por ella, porque no sufriera... Pero no. Se preocupaban por sí mismos.

Y sabía que si hoy mismo, no acababa con todo, el propio mundo se encargaría de acabar con ellas. A fin de cuentas, ya lo habían hecho. A pesar de todo lo que sabía, nunca pensó que sus padres y sus niñeras la mimaban con una ternura incierta, que abandonaban su habitación por la noche con una sonrisa falsa, y que los obsequios que la regalaban era una muestra para que les tuviera en cuenta años más tarde.

No, ya no podía más. Es verdad que todos se esforzaban para hacerla feliz. Pero no por ella. Por "la Portadora" si no, ¿qué sería de ella? Una joven como otras tantas. No lo veía tan mal. Tendría amigos de verdad y no marionetas. Podrían discutir, sentir un abrazo, sentir el cariño, el amor, el miedo.

Miedo... Ella nunca supo qué era aquello. Siempre se había sentido protegida por todos. Sabía que no la pasaría nada, pero no sabía el por qué de la preocupación por su seguridad por parte de todos. Ahora que lo sabía, no valía para nada.

Se restregó los ojos. No iba a llorar. No ahora. Iba a pasar lo que ella quería. Iba a ser libre. Se miró de nuevo al espejo: una chica sentada, esforzándose por no llorar, con la cara manchada de su propia sangre, toda ella manchada por esa sustancia que todos apreciaban y la consideraban algo sagrado.

A su lado, estaba aquella espada, no sabía de donde procedía,simplemente la había encontrado en su baúl. Era plateada, y su empuñadura estaba llena de grandes rubíes fulgurantes. Al final le sirvió de algo aquel regalo. Ya no tenía tiempo para agradecérselo a quien se lo había dado.

Su vestido, debajo de la túnica, ya era totalmente rojo. La cantidad que de sangre que había perdido no era la suficiente para morir, al menos de momento, pero eso con los minutos se arreglaba. El charco que había en el suelo a su alrededor, cada vez iba volviéndose más amplio... Y cerró los ojos. Veía sus recuerdos cada vez más vívidos. Incluso podía escuchar pasos. ¿Pasos? ¿Ahora? No importaba. Apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta, se llevó una gota de su sangre a los labios. Era amarga. Después de todo, "la Portadora" era una sangre sucia... Sonrió. Casi era libre...

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

"no sabrás todo lo que valgo hasta que no pueda ser junto a ti, todo lo que soy"


	2. El Creador

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling

Dedicado al niño de la princesa.... ;)... Y a Pao Bloom (ya te escribiré el otro fic para ti sola)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: El Creador

Un chico, de cabello castaño claro, se podría llamar cenizo, con ojos dorados, y una sonrisa tranquila y apacible se dirigía hacia la habitación de Lily. No la había visto en todo el partido, así que fue a buscarla. De todas maneras estaba segur de que Gryffindor iba a ganar, era el partido más importante para James, y no iba a perderlo.

Intentó abrir la puerta sin mucho esfuerzo, pero había algo que la obstruía. Empujó más, y se encontró con un escenario espantoso: su mejor amiga, en el suelo, todavía consciente, y mucha sangre alrededor.

No se paró a pensar, la cogió en brazos, y con toda la rapidez que pudo, fue camino a la enfermería. La sangre también le estaba manchando a él... Y pudo sentir lo puro que era. Y eso que ella era sangre sucia. Más o menos como él, un media sangre. El sabía lo que Lily era, pero apreciaba más quién era. El sabía de "La Portadora", sabía su función, y estuvo con ella en todo momento, desde que empezó en Hogwarts hasta que se enteró de todo. Pero él no era un títere. Nunca, ni él ni sus amigos aceptaron hacer de marionetas en el teatro de Dumbledore, tal cómo habían hecho sus padres.

Por fin llegó a la enfermería, y a gritos mandó llamar a Madame Pompfrey. Ella murmuró un "oh, por Merlín", y le indicó que la tumbara en la cama, mientras ella iba a por gasas. Con magia, hizo que cada gasa presionara cada corte que la pelirroja tenía en su cuerpo, mientras Remus estaba en un estado entre ausente y perdido.

Pensaba en Lily. Sí, sabía que la chica pensaba que no iba a soportar su misión. Pero él no creía que la llevaría a tal extremo. Últimamente ella estaba dispersa, no atendía en clases y comía muy poco, de eso sí que se había dado cuenta Lupin... Pero no que Lily iba a hacer algo así.

Miró todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo la enfermera... Y parecía que ya había conseguido detener las hemorragias... Pero se acercó a Remus con expresión sombría, y le explicó la situación.

-Señor Lupin, hágame el favor de ir a por el director.

-Dígame antes que tiene Lily.

-Necesita una transfusión de sangre.

-Oh, pero eso no es nada grave... Podemos encontrar a cualquiera que tenga su mismo tipo de sangre..No?

-Por desgracia no, señor Lupin. Como sabe, "La Portadora" tiene una sangre especial... Y para que no pierda sus cualidades, necesitamos una sangre tan pura como la de ella.

-"El Creador"... -murmuró Remus-

-Si. Ahora vaya

El licántropo fue corriendo hasta el estadio de quidditch.

Llegó sofocado, aunque estaba acostumbrado a correr bastante, se había cansado cuando llevó a su amiga a la enfermería. El estadio estaba rebosante, todo Hogwarts gritando y/o animando a su equipo preferido, y se podían oír un montón de himnos creados por el alunado. A Remus no le costó distinguir entre la gran masa de hinchas de color dorado y rojo, una gran barba plateada.

Llegó minutos después, y Dumbledore frunció el ceño preocupado. Lupin solo pronunció:

-La Portadora...

Fue suficiente para el director. A un paso constante y acelerado fueron a la enfermería. Y cuando llegaron, Dumbledore suspiró de tal forma que el muchacho que le acompañaba , pudo notar que lo que hizo Lily rompió todos los planes del Director. En ese momento, se oyó una oleada de gritos de victoria, Remus se asomó por la ventana, y James celebraba su victoria. Se iba a retirar en silencio cuando el director lo notó:

-No, señor Lupin, usted vaya a otro sitio, que yo me encargaré de buscar al Creador.

-Sí señor

Remus salió, preocupado. Y fue hasta un lugar familiar para él: la biblioteca. No quería perder tiempo, así que le pidió directamente a Madam Pince lo que quería:

-¿Algo sobre La Portadora y el Creador?

La bibliotecaria la miró escéptica, pero le murmuró en voz baja una sección de la biblioteca. Fue hasta allí, y cogió un par de libros. Lo suyo era la investigación, y se fiaba de su intuición. Se sentó en una mesa y empezó a leer con concentración, no debía perderse detalle, pero no tenía tampoco mucho tiempo.

"...Cuentan que el vínculo entre creador y portadora es muy frágil... Serán muy opuestos, no extremadamente, pero lo suficiente para que haya bastantes choques emocionales... Deben poner los dos de su parte para que nazca el primer lazo de unión, pero una vez creado, será muy difícil cortarlo. A lo largo de la historia, ha habido varios creadores con sus correspondientes portadoras, cada vez que nacía una amenaza para la tranquilidad del mundo mágico, se reunía tal cantidad de magia para que nazcan esos dos elementos que engendrarán la salvación del mundo. No todo fueron historias felices, aunque hasta el momento todas acabaron bien para nuestro mundo...

Está comprobado que uno es necesario para que el otro viva. Por tanto, si uno cae enfermo, quita energía al otro. Sin embargo, si ese tiene vitalidad suficiente, su compañero lo más probable es que se cure. Los dos comparten la misma esencia, de esa esencia se formaron los dos. No pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

Existe un mito que dice que si antes de lo debido, Portadora y Creador comparten la sangre, se crea un vínculo más fuerte, aunque igual de frágil..."

Eso fue bastante para el licántropo. Tenía que buscar y convencer como fuese al Creador. No tenía ni idea de quien era, pero no creía que fuese averiguarlo. No habían pasado ni quince minutos, desde que dejó a Lily en la enfermería. Miró por una de las ventanas que daban al campo de quidditch, y ya estaba vacío... Eso quería decir que los ganadores estarían celebrando su victoria en alguna sala común. Estaba seguro que en la de Gryffindor, y James estaría subido a un sofá, acompañado de Sirius que estaría cantando el himno de Gry, con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano. Sacudió la cabeza, como si así sus pensamientos se fueran.

Para ir a su sala común, tenía que pasar por la enfermería, y vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Se extrañó, y entró, intentando no hacer ruido. Lily seguía en la cama, y a su lado estaba el director. Se quedó parado escuchando:

-Menos mal que el Creador llegó a tiempo...

-Si, Poppy, si no llega a ser por su intervención no logramos salvarla... Lo que me decepciona es que lo haga por obligación. Él ha sido siempre tan generoso y se ha llevado bien con todo el mundo.

-Pero Él sabía que si no lo hacía, sufriría como lo haría ella al fallecer, una parte de él moriría con ella...

-Lo sé, pero el problema es que si no llegan a unirse, todos nosotros estaremos expuestos ante un mal mucho mayor, y no tendremos salvación. Algo curioso es que solo hay un arma, muy especial, para que Lily tuviese esa hemorragia, no fluida, pero es como si, el propio cuerpo supiera que no debería haber hecho eso, e intentaba detenerla. Al menos así, puedo continuar con lo establecido...

En ese momento Dumbledore se dio la vuelta, y encontró a un Remus Lupin, no furioso, pero sí frío, no el apacible licántropo amable.

-Con todos mis respetos, señor director, pero no creo que usted debería continuar con esto. Usted siempre mantuvo a Lily entre algodones y cuando supo la verdad mire como acabó, todo es su culpa.

-Tiene razón, señor Lupin, quise acelerar acontecimientos, y tal vez por mi culpa Lily podía haber muerto, pero doy gracias a Merlín porque no haya sucedido eso. Tenga por seguro que Lily obtendrá mis disculpas en cuanto se despierte.

-¿Y cree que con un simple "lo siento" se puede arreglar todo, señor? Lily estuvo a punto de morir, y no sabemos que efectos secundarios puede tener por la gran pérdida de sangre!!

Lupin no aguantaba más, pero sabía comportarse. El director fue bueno con él, y gracias a ello pudo estudiar allí, pero cuando pensaba en su amiga, al sangre le hervía...Iba a exclamar algo más hiriente, pero en ese momento, Lily se despertó:

-¿dónde estoy?

-¡¡Lily!! ¿estás bien?

-¿Remus? ¿Director?¿Qué me ha pasado?

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerda, señorita Evans?

-Pues... Estaba... Espiando a Mark Brown, el chico ese tan curioso, que estaba hablando con Charles Patil... Sobre mí, pero no recuerdo que dijeron. Empezaron a hablar de la Portadora, pero no sé que tenía que ver conmigo...

Remus estaba sorprendido, sabía que cuando algo te producía un shock muy grande, a mente tendía a borrar ese recuerdo para no causar un trauma, pero en el caso de Lily, no creyó que se le olvidaría... Ahora todo iba a volver a ser el teatro de antes, y todos volvían a ser marionetas. Y para colmo, el director seguía siendo el titiritero...

* * *

**Argie-Theo:**Oh, mi primer rebién y me encantó, muy largo!!! P Como ves los pasos no eran de James, y sí, llegó a tiempo antes de que el "plan" de Lily funcionara... Lo de que todo es un teatro, ya irás descubriéndolo a medida de que suba los caps, espero que más pronto, lo siento por la tardanza. El padre del Salvador se llama el Creador, ya lo sabes, y supongo que ya saben quien es, a pesar de que no se menciona en el segundo cap.... Ya aparecerá. Por qué James odia a Lily y como se juntaran, pues tendrás que seguir esperando, pero no te preocupes, que sí seguiré escribiendo. Sobre eso de que te podrás curar de la "curiosithis agudithis" me parece que no, y yo sé, mejor que nadie que el chocolate NO es buen sustituto de la comida de uñas...a este paso te quedas sin chocolate y sin uñas. Prueba con chicles, como hago yo... Lo de tu gata, pues no sé, me parece que has visto muchas veces shrek 2, y creo que este año no será bueno para apostar, o por lo menos yo, que me parece que en el juego no tengo tanta suerte...

Ya te he contestado a todas tus preguntas, y ahora te toca tu parte P sí!! Otro review tan bonito como el otro!! Besos y cuídate . Bien, si pronto termino el cap 3 (que lo voy a empezar a escribir ahora) me paso a leer alguno de tus fics. ¿Cuál me recomiendas?

Clau: Se ve que tú también te has sentido alguna vez como Lily, no? Sin llegar a tanto, claro. Pues sí, alguna vez me sentí así, y por eso tuve la inspiración de escribir un fic, un poco distinto a los demás, donde existe algo más, nuestra realidad, y nuestros sentimientos. No quiero decir que no haya fics así, pero me refiero, todos empiezan bien, no? Aquí todo se tuerce ya. Es una época donde parece que nadie te comprende, al parecer tú sí has captado todo eso. Muchas gracias por el review, y que sigas dejándolo!! Besitos!

Alejandra13: Sí, yo pretendía impactar con el primer cap, hacerlo real, y que todos los que leéis esto os metierais en la historia. Es vedad, pobre Lily... ¿al final estuviste pensando en cosas espectaculares toda la noche? No te preocupes, intentaré actualizar más rápido, pero antes tengo que actualizar los demás... Y espero que no sintieras demasiado el dolor de la pelirroja, es un poco fuerte, no?

Kari radcliffe: Como siempre, estás ahí!! Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad. Ya sé, que últimamente estoy tardando mucho, pero es que estuve de vacaciones, no me merezco un descanso? ¿No? Bueno ya me lo he tomado, y estoy con más ideas que nunca!! Seguiré escribiendo, ya lo sabes, y atenta a mis otros fics!! Besos!

Lucre: Yo siempre continuaré estos fics... Pero un poco tarde... Lo siento por tardar, pero no te preocupes que seguiré escribiendo. Me alegro de que te gustara, y de que te impresionara, es bueno saber que esto está gustando a pesar de que sea triste! Bien, seguiré escribiendo! Y espero que tanto como si te gusta como si no, dejes review diciendo tu opinión. Cuídate

Tabatas: Otra de mis fanwritters de siempre!! Gracias por estar ahí! De verdad, que siempre te gusta lo que escribo! Y sí, seguiré escribiendo, ya sabes que yo siempre continúo, aunque tarde un poco... Sí, sí, sí, ya sé que los demás fics están descuidados, ya me encargaré de actualizarlos ;) Besos

Pao Bloom: ¿Te encanta? De verdad? Lo siento por no escribirte el otro fic que te prometí, pero de verdad que lo voy a hacer, Lo siento por no felicitarte... (felicidades atrasadas!) Pero mi regalo lo tendrás, de verdad. Ah, y tengo que leer el cap 2 de tu otro fic... Tengo que apuntarlo que se me olvida...

Elena; Sí, Lily Evans la suicida, quién lo iba a decir... Ahora... Dónde está James? Ya sé que en este capítulo no aparece... Ya vendrá, seguro. Lo sé, lo sé, mis otros fics!! Vale, vale, ahora sigo escribiendo esos, tranquila, no me amenaces, por favor!! Bicos!!

Black Berries Fairy: Uhm.. Por fin actualicé!! Y en cuanto tenga más tiempo y actualicé con los demás, leeré tu fic, lo siento, te dejaré dos reviews, vale? Uno por cada cap!! Bien, contestando a tus peticiones... No, no creo que deje a los merodeadores tan aburridos, pero espera, ¿quieres que mientras Lily esté bañada en sangre, su único amigo, Remus esté por ahí haciendo que Snape fuese bombardeado por cientos de bludger o que? No soy insensible... Besis!!

Chuku: Muchas gracias por tu review!! Y sí, está tan deprimida... Hombre para llegar hasta tal punto, supongo que debe estarlo, que pasaría si se cortase las venas cuando está contenta?? Jeje, Bien, muchas gracias, y seguiré escribiendo.

Jarlaxe-Bregan: A ver, tú, reviewer vulgar... Ya te contesté a tu review en mi blog, pero bueno. ¿qué tienes que coger el avión? Eso era una excusa para no leer el fic... De todas formas, no creo que lo sigas leyendo. Y no preguntes en qué estado de ánimo estaba, porque ya lo sabías! De cualquier modo, como todos los fics, es predecible, no como yo, verdad? Bien, hay muchos detalles escondidos que....na' déjalo...

Normalmente, cuando se deja review es porque das la opinión sobre ese escrito... Así solo incrementas mi opinión de ti, siendo un reviewer más... A ver cuando subes tú alguna historia, que no creo, por estar ocupado (no hay sarcasmo, eh?) en tus clases. Bien, jarlaxe, si sigues leyendo esto, te diré que yo no me conformo con simples reviews "sigue escribiendo que lo haces muy bien" y menos viniendo de ti. Así que si por fastidiar haces eso, te quedarás sin caramelos, sin cuencos de miel, y sin dulces... Tú verás... Mil besos

Angela30: Gracias por el review!! Antes de ponerla en tus favoritos, debes log in, con tu cuenta ¿no estás registrada en ? Bueno, y después, cuando dejas review y estás registrada, te aparece unas opciones, como agregar a favoritos, agregar autor favorito y no sé que más... Bueno, a mí esto de explicar no se me da muy bien, lo siento. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, de verdad. Muchos besos, y espero que sigas leyendo!

Ricitos: ¿Entonces? ¿Te montaste la peliculita? Bueno, no te dejo tan intrigada esta vez, además ya te adelanté algo por el msn... Gracias por decir que me salió bordado, y no sé si impactó tanto como quise...ahora todo empieza más o menos desde un principio, no? Bien, muchas gracias Ricitos, de verdad. Y no estaba tan mal ese día que lo escribí... Muchos besos.

Fer': Gracias por el review, lo siento por la tardanza, intentaré actualizarlo más rápido, depende de mis clases y todo eso.... Típico.. Pero seguiré escribiendo, tranquilo...

Ayshane: Gracias!! Que yo sepa, no me suenas de que dejases review en mis otros fics... A lo mejor con otro nombre? Bueeno, no pasa nada, mi memoria, y mientras sigas leyendo todo bien!! Muchas gracias, y espero que te haya gustado este cap!! Besos!!

AngelMiaka1: Eso de que nadie quiere a Lily... Pues todos la cuidan por ser la Portadora, ya se sabrá más adelante con más exactitud qué es de verdad... Ahora aparece el Creador.. ¿Quién será? Es obvio... --' Bueno, que sigas leyendo, y besos! Espero que te guste!

Potterbefevan90: Pues en principio, no es que James la odie, pero la tiene un poco de manía..., ya se verá en el próximo capítulo, y sí, actualizaré más rápido, si eso ibas a preguntar!! Gracias por el review!! Besos!!

Sakura-Yuzuki: Bien, como ves, has sido tú quien ha dado el empujoncito para que actualizase más rápido!! Gracias por el review!! Gracias por leerlo, y espero que lo sigas haciendo y dejando reviews, tanto si te gusta, y si no, pues me dices lo que no te gusta, para intentar mejorarlo!!!! Besos!!


	3. El inicio de nuevo

Capítulo III: Inicio de nuevo

* * *

Lily seguía recostada en la cama, mirando al director y a Remus... Ambos tenían el mismo dilema: decirle la verdad. Lupin llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor, que los rumores seguramente ya habrían corrido, pues muchos chavales le vieron con Lily en brazos llevándola a la enfermería. Tenía que decírselo: 

-Remus... ¿qué ha pasado?

-Lily... Te encontré en tu habitación... Estabas semiinconsciente.. Y había mucha sangre... Te habías intentado quitar la vida.

-¿qué...? Pero...¿por qué?

Remus dudó. Si cuando se enteró de su condición de Portadora intentó suicidarse, lo podría volver a intentar ahora...

-No lo sé... ¿no te acuerdas de nada?

-No... Solo eso...

Intervino la enfermera:

-Señor Lupin, profesor, creo que deberían irse la señorita Evans está muy débil por la pérdida de sangre, y debe reposar lo máximo posible

-Oh, Madame Pompfrey..déjeme quedarme esta noche con ella, por favor... También necesita cariño, seguramente...

Le enfermera miró al Director, que hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-Está bien, sólo por esta noche, pero nada más.

Después, el Director y la enfermera, fueron a hablar al despacho... Seguramente de Lily.

-Remus... En serio, ¿sabes lo que ha pasado?

-Tuve miedo... Te vi ahí, sobre el suelo de tu cuarto... Y había mucha sangre alrededor. Enseguida te cargué, y te llevé hasta aquí... Después, no sé lo que pasó.

-No puedo recordarlo... Solo recuerdo emociones. Sentía furia, miedo, angustia... Recuerdo estar apoyada en la puerta de la habitación... Pero no de lo que hice. ¿Por qué?

-A veces, la mente, cuando registra un gran golpe que puede causar un trauma, tiende a borrar ese hecho. Es lo que te ha pasado, supongo.

-Pero es que... ¿nunca has estado en tu cama arropado, y has empezado a sentir frío? Y por mucho más que te encojas y acurruques, siempre seguirás teniendo frío

-Nunca me he sentido as

-Yo sí... Muchas veces. Luego te empieza a invadir la tristeza, y es cuando empiezas a llorar. Coges tu varita a las cuatro de la mañana, pones el silenciador a tu cama, te escondes debajo de las mantas y empiezas a llorar... Y así hasta que te quedas dormida... Intentas parar, pero no puedes, deseas que tu vida termine, intentas mirar algo, algo que te apegue a esta vida y no lo encuentras. Estás sola, no tienes casi amigos, sólo un montón de criados... Y ya no sabes quién es quién. Por cada palabra dirigida a ti, miras a esa persona, y te preguntas: "Lo dice por que es mi amigo o por que se lo han ordenado?" Siempre he sido una niña mimada, pero los momentos que he tenido contigo, son los únicos que puedo ver que son reales sin ninguna duda...

Remus mantuvo el silencio que se había formado. Lily respiró, y siguió:

-Estos últimos días me he sentido así... Es como si me faltara algo, que tengo que buscar, pero es que no hay ganas... Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, una señora mayor me paró en la calle, me cogió las dos manos, y me dijo "tú eres la esperanza"...no sabía a lo que se refería, ahora tampoco, pero he cambiado los conceptos de esperanza que tengo. Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, que la esperanza es una felicidad por sí misma y la mayor que puede darnos... Pero esto es falso...sí, todo es relativo, pero yo no soy la esperanza. En todo caso soy la falsa esperanza... Porque ¿qué es lo que la gente espera de mí? Yo no soy especial, no tengo nada en especial, ¿por qué todos se comportan así conmigo? Es horrible... Todo el mundo es falso, se comportan así porque se lo han mandado, pero ¿quién?

Ahí, la pelirroja empezó a sollozar.

-Es como si estuvieras dentro de un agujero, no puedes salir, no hay luz, estás indefensa, tienes miedo... Y sobre todo frío. No soporto el frío... Me gusta el invierno, sí, pero es distinto. El ambiente es bonito y cálido, mientras que el frío en sí no lo es. Imagínate que has caído en un pozo y te has quedado ahí. Que por mucho que grites nadie va a escucharte, y no tienes otro remedio que esperar. Yo estoy así, Remus... Sigo esperando. A veces pienso que si me pusiera a gritar en medio del Gran Comedor nadie se daría cuenta... Todo es falso... Mi vida es una farsa.

Remus no pudo más, y abrazó a su amiga... Como dijo ella, estaba indefensa, y el licántropo sentía una obligación de protegerla, de cuidarla...

No se dio cuenta de que, desde la puerta de la enfermería, un par de ojos detrás de unas gafas, estaba observando la emotiva escena.

Al día siguiente, la muchacha ya había recuperado algo de color, y la enfermera la dejó salir, esa tarde, a dar una vuelta. Se había perdido todas las clases de ese día, pero ya las recuperaría. Salió al jardín de Hogwarts, y pudo disfrutar de la brisa fresca y el sol de finales de primavera. Estaban ya los TIMOS y por eso todo estaba tranquilo... Ella ya los pasó el pasado año, así que no se debía preocupar hasta el próximo. Se sentó en el césped, admirando el lago, en el que nadaban algunos de los cursos más pequeños. Lily sonrió. Era maravilloso sentir esa tranquilidad, tanto en su cuerpo como en su alma. Se tumbó en el césped... Miró el cielo. Tan inmenso... Cerró los ojos. Pero cuando los volvió a abrir, una figura interrumpía su visión del cielo.

-Snape...

-Mira, la sangre sucia Evans

-No me llames así.

-Por mucho que digas, eso eres... Por cierto he oído ciertos rumores -dijo con una sonrisa fría y calculadora-

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Desde cuándo puedes oír? ¿te has limpiado de una vez la cera de los oídos?

-¿es cierto eso de que te cortaste las venas?

Lily calló. Y Snape lo interpretó como un sí.

-Vaya, vaya... Así que era cierto. ¿Y se puede saber por qué, si la niña tiene una vida perfecta? El director le concede todos los caprichos, y ella se corta las venas solo porque es la P...

-Snivellus, ¿por qué no te callas?

Snape se dio la vuelta. Era el buscador de Gryffindor

-Potter, déjame en paz. Estoy hablando con Evans corta-venas

-Pues parece que ella no quiere hablar contigo... En cambio yo me aburro... ¿qué tal si te utilizo de blanco para practicar algunos hechizos?

-Atrévete

Pero dicho esto, Snape salió corriendo.

-Cobarde... -murmuró James- Evans, estás bien?

-Si... Gracias Potter.

-De nada. -el chico se sentó a su lado- Y bien, ¿cómo estás?

-¿Lo dices respecto a...?

-Si. Aún no entiendo como pudiste tener la valentía como para hacer algo así. Pensaba que eras una niña mimada contenta con su perfecta vida...

-Tal vez... Potter... ¿es verdad que me odias? Todos estos años, lo único que has demostrado es desprecio por mí.

-Tienes razón... Desprecio, pero no odio. Esa es la primera impresión que tuve, mantuve y no sé a partir de ahora. Pero mira, no es por ti, sino por los demás. ¿No ves que todos están siendo simpáticos contigo por órdenes?

-Ya me di cuenta.

-Entonces? Creí que tú sabías cuál era tu papel, y que te estabas aprovechando de él, y por tanto, del mío.Por eso te empecé a despreciar.

-¿Mi papel? ¿Y ese cuál es?

-¿No lo sabes?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces yo tampoco lo sé... Cada uno debería saber el suyo.

-Y... ¿ahora me desprecias todavía?

Potter la mir

-No lo sé... Ha habido muchos cambios

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-¿qué tal si hablamos mientras tomamos una cerveza de mantequilla el sábado en las tres escobas?

* * *

Contestando reviews: 

Tabatas: no, no lo he abandonado, lo siento... Es que ya que he empezado el instituto es muy difícil... Pero no te preocupes... Es que creo que los demás fics no tienen inspiración, pero ya verás como algún día los seguiré escribiendo... No te asustes que no voy a dejar de escribir...

Adla Lanai: ¿Por qué James odia a Lily? Aquí se desvela un poco, pero no del todo. Y si Remus la quiere algo más que amiga... No lo sé ni yo misma. James un pesado? No creo, lo pintaré un poco más sensato... Creo...y no, no te odio, P no eres una pesada. Gracias por el review!!

Argie-Theo: A ver, si, estoy tardando bastante... Pero lo bueno hace esperar no? ;-) En serio, lo siento, pero no puedo más... Y no deberías estar aquí.. Estabas castigada ¬¬ Y para las uñas... ¿cuál es el tratamiento del hielo? Gracias por el review!! Y si, haré lo que pueda por continuar pronto...

Annie Ryddle: Muchas gracias, sí el inicio es un poco fuerte, se va aflojando... Pero quién sabe? A lo mejor, cuando menos te lo esperas vuelve a ser así... Lo de que James es el creador y no lo sabe nadie... Pues ya se verá por qué... Y lo de Lily... También se explicará. Paciencia... Tal vez en el próximo capítulo ;) Lo de Lily, si, viene de una profecía, que ya se verá, tranquila. Besos, cuidate, y gracias por el review!

Daniela: Oye!! Serás malpensada por lo de creador y portadora... Pero es que ese es su significado!!! Ajajaja. Y entre Lupin y Lily... ¿quién sabe?

Mileryth: Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que este cap también te haya gustado, ya se empieza a ver als intenciones... Esto va avanzando... Y sí, tardo un poco en subir capítulos, lo siento...

Jarlaxe-bregan: tu opinión sobre este fic no cuenta... Tal vez porque todo lo que escribo te parece "bonito" ¬¬ así que no lo tengo muy en cuenta. Y lo del príncipe de Lily, que sea Remus... ¿quién identificas con Lily? (Ya sabes a lo que me refiero) Y a ti si que te voy a dar una patada en la moral que tienes entre las piernas como sigas tan egocéntrico... ¿quién dice que ese Remus tiene que ver contigo :P?

Elena: Ya lo sé... Los demás fics... Pero... No me regañes, no tengo tiempo :( jops... De momento te tendrás que conformar con este chap.... Lo siento. Yo también tengo que hacer deberes... uu Gracias por el review, me animas mucho!!!

Leilawood: gracias por ser sincera... Ya sé que mi fic no llama la atención, tampoco me molesto en buscar fans... Quien lo lea, lo leerá, y punto. Muchas gracias!! Por el review, y por todo, de verdad, y si, ya subo este cap, y no seas impaciente con los demás fics... Besos! XOXOXO

Pao Bloom: Siempre ahí, amiga mía... Gracias!!! Todo el mundo pregunta por el amor de Remus... Ya se verá, paciencia, paciencia... Y aquí tienes la actualización... Y yo seguiré hoy escribiendo, tranquila. Besos, y cuídate!!!

Andrea: Muchas gracias!! Intento escribir lo mejor posible, me esfuerzo un montón y reviews como el tuyo, más instructivo que los de la mayoría, pues ayudan. A ver, a muy poca gente le encaja eso de Dumbledore como titiritero... Pero claro, tengo todavía en mente la teoría de "elegir entre lo fácil y lo correcto". Dumbledore quiere el bien de Lily, por supuesto, no lo niego, pero si tiene que sacrificar, una persona, por muy importante que sea, por el bien de las demás, del resto del mundo mágico, yo creo que lo haría, por muy difícil que fuese. Ahora sí, muchas gracias por tu magnífico review, y besos, espero que te siga gustando...

Angel miaka1: Como viste, el creador no la trata tan mal, y le explica más o menos por qué la desprecia... Espero que te haya gustado y que te haya aclarado más cosas. Gracias por tu opinión, ayuda muchísimo, y espero que me sigas escribiendo! Cuídate!

Sakura-Yuzuky: Veo que no soy la única fanática de Remus por aquí... A mí me encanta... Con chocolate!! Juajua!! No, en serio, me encanta remus... Y parece que tú has adivinado quien es el creador... Era obvio.... Besos, y cuídate!! Espero que te siga gustando!

Black Berries Fairy: Ah, sí, por fin leí tu rr!!Gracias Y como ves, no intento hacer todo a la vez... Poquito a poquito... Muchas gracias, en serio!! Me animas mucho, y encima me entiendes, y no me metes tanta prisa!! Besos, y cuídate, ya hablaremos!!

Chuku: Si, en este cap, Remus se va preocupando también más por Lily... Habrá algo? Tal vez... O tal vez no, ya veremos. Besos y cuídate, esperemos que me dejes más reviews!! Besos!!


	4. Afrontar la Verdad

Capítulo IV: Afrontar la verdad.

Después de lo sucedido, de estar en la enfermería con Lily, Remus meditó lo que debía hacer. Y llegó a la conclusión de que debía decirle la verdad. Sería un golpe duro para ella, pero era como tenía que ser, no haberse enterado por unos cotillas que no saben la mitad de la verdad.

La buscó, y le sorprendió, encontrarla con James, era algo asombroso que no estuviesen peleando. De todas formas, preguntó si podía hablar con ella y fueron a una sala en la que se impartían clases. Remus no sabía como empezar, y esto inquietaba a Lily:

-¿qué te pasa, Remus?

-Lily... Yo... Quiero decirte lo que sucedió. Es muy difícil decirte esto, no quiero que te duela, pero siempre prometimos sinceridad. Pero no quiero que cometas la locura de querer quitarte la vida de nuevo.

-Suéltalo...

El licántropo tragó saliva, e hizo un gran esfuerzo para mirarla a los ojos, a pesar de que no se sentía capaz.

-Mira Lily... Lo que pasó es que no pudiste soportar enterarte por los cotillas de Hogwarts que tú... Que tú eres la Portadora.

La pelirroja parpadeó, y miró al suelo, llegó a comprender lo que pasaba.

-¿Es eso por lo que...?

-Si

-Entiendo...

-Mira Lily, no debes hacer ninguna tontería, no quiero que sufras de nuevo como antes.

-¿Qué no sufra de nuevo como antes? Remus, piénsalo, me acabo de dar cuenta de que toda mi vida ha sido manipulada, no tengo infancia, mis recuerdos fueron teatro, ¡¡nadie en verdad me quiere desde que murieron mis padres!!

-Hay gente que si te aprecia -El licántropo intentaba calmar su voz-

-¡Contados con los dedos de una mano! Yo creí que la gente me hablaba porque le caía bien, porque querían conocerme, y ahora descubro que es solo porque... Soy el bombo que traerá al Salvador? ¡¡Que se vayan todos a la mierda!!

-Tranquilízate, yo...

-¿Tú qué, Remus? Tú también eres una marioneta? ¿Tú querías que me quedase en la urna de cristal que es mi vida? Por favor, ¡dejadme en paz!

La pelirroja se fue corriendo, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Y volvió de nuevo a su habitación. Los elfos la habían limpiado, no quedaba rastro de sangre alguno. Fue hasta su baúl. Ahí tenía los recuerdos más preciados de su vida, regalos que le hicieron personas a las que apreciaba.. Furiosa, cada muñeco, cada escrito, y cada bola de cristal destruyó. Nada en su vida era cierto, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Vio de nuevo aquello. Esa magnífica espada, perfecta arma blanca con la que cometió anteriormente su acto de liberación. ¿Se atrevería a repetirlo de nuevo, definitivamente? La cogió... Una fina y afilada hoja, de plata, tan hermosa y dañina a la vez...

La volvió a dejar en su sitio... No creía que tuviese motivos para hacerlo de nuevo, y si fue salvada, sería por algo.

Se sentó en su cama, y analizó cada palabra que le dijo su mejor amigo... La Portadora. Era ella. Uno de los enigmas había sido aclarado... Siempre quiso saber por qué le decían que era especial. Y ahora lo sabía. Pura farsa y mentira, no era especial, era un objeto, con un destino, y que debería ser cumplido. Pues bien... No lo iba a cumplir tan fácilmente. Se vería todas las profecías respecto a ella, y no se dejaría controlar por algo dicho por una estúpida bruja de tres al cuarto.

Pensando en aquello, se durmió, con el uniforme aún puesto y con la extraña espada aún en su cama.

* * *

Al día siguiente, sábado, Lily se fue a preparar para su "encuentro" con James Potter. Se puso una túnica sencilla que le ajustaba bastante , pero lo suficiente cómoda. Se recogió el pelo, pero al mirarse al espejo, convino que era mejor soltárselo. Y después dos coletas... Vencida, dejo su cabello suelto. ¿Tan nerviosa estaba? Eso no quería decir nada... ¿o sí?

Anduvo hasta la puerta principal del colegio, donde había quedado con Potter. A los pocos segundos llegó, pasándose la mano por su cabello rebelde, dándole un aire de lo más seductor, a los ojos de Lily. Detrás suya, y molestándole, aparecieron su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, acompañado de Pettigrew, un chico regordete y bajito, con cara de asustadizo.

-¡¡Ohhhh!! ¡¡James tiene otra cita!! ¿Quién es la víctima, Prongs?

-Déjame en paz, Padfoot...

-¿Te has echado colonia? ¡¡¡JUAJUAJUA!! ¡Debe estar buenísima, James!

-¡no seas superficial, joder!

-¿Por qué? Tú lo eres

-¿Qué..?

Estuvieron un rato discutiendo, hasta llegar delante de Lily

-Hola Potter

-Evans -hizo un gesto seco con la cabeza en señal de saludo-

-Bueno, Evans, lo siento, pero deberías irte, James está esperando a una nenita muy mona con la que liarse hoy, así que ya te estás pirando

-No seas maleducado Sirius... Lily, ¿nos vamos?

-Bien

Ambos, se fueron caminando, a una distancia prudencial, mientras Sirius se quedaba anonadado mirando a esos dos que se iban, a la par que Pettigrew iba mordisqueando una tableta de chocolate sin hacer más caso a otra cosa.

En Hogsmeade, las nubes se estaban amontonando, creando grandes nubarrones de color negro, pero esto, en principio no influyó mucho en Potter y Evans, que iban hablando de trivialidades:

-... Y entonces... Plaff!! El cubo de excremento de dragón en la cabeza

-¡jajajaja! ¿y qué hizo Snape?

-mirarnos furiosos y decir: ¡¡me las pagaréis sucios merodeadores!! -dijo imitando la voz de Snape.

-¡¡jajajaja!!

-¿Te parece si entramos aquí?

Lily echó un vistazo a su alrededor por primera vez en todo el camino... Era un lugar donde no había estado antes, parecía muy... Cursi. En la entrada, ponía en letras rosas luminosas: "Salón de té de Madame Pudipi". Todo estaba adornado con flecos y lazos, pero tampoco importaba mucho.

-Bueno. Mientras se pueda tomar algo caliente...

Entraron, y James pidió dos tazas de té. Enseguida se sentaron, y se con rapidez, apareció en su mesa lo que habían pedido, acompañado por un plato de pastitas.

-Ahora que estamos más en familia, podrías hablar tú de ti un poco.  
-¿De mí? Creo que lo único que le importa a la gente ya lo sabes. Soy la Portadora.

-Pero antes que eso, eres simplemente Lily.

-Eso creía.

-¿Qué te ha llevado a creer otra cosa?

-Las circunstancias

-Que tú lo sepas no tiene por qué afectarte. -puso después un tono de sorna- yo sé que soy el más encantador de los merodeadores, el tío más macizo del colegio, y el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos, el más honrado, bueno, humilde... ¿qué te decía?

La pelirroja rió. Y en ese mismo instante, sus miradas se cruzaron. Por primera vez vio su sonrisa. Y le encandiló. James vio el brillo de los ojos verdes de Lily. Y se perdió en ellos.

* * *

Jarlaxe-Bregan: ¿desde cuándo te cuesta tanto tocarte los cojones? Para ti no es nada pasar de uno a otro... Lo haces todo el tiempo. Ahora en serio, no sigas con eso, o si no si que te voy a dejar sin la moral que tienes entre las piernas. Gracias por el no-review (mua)

Laurana-malfoy-rin: Supongo que si nadie sabe que James es el Creador será porque tiene bastante cuidado. Me refiero, Dumbledure seguro que lo sabe, pero no es tan importante de cuidar como Lily.

Lucre: Un cap romántico, o más o menos... ¿te gustó? Espero que sí, gracias por el r/r. Sí, y como ves, aquí, la sinceridad ante todo.

Tabatas:No, no abandoné los fics, pero es que creo que tendré más tiempo en adelante, y nunca es así, lo siento! Espero que te guste!!

Andrea: Oh, que review más largo, me encantan los tuyos!! Es verdad! Y sobre Dumbledore... Ya verás en el siguiente cap. Quiere lo mejor para Lily, pero antes está el mundo. ¿No crees? Malo no es... Pero todo es relativo. Gracias pr el review!!

Kat: Ya sé que tardo mucho, lo siento, pero gracias por dejar reviews!

Pao Bloom: Ves? Querías que lo actualizara, y así he hecho... Jejeje. No es muy largo, pero espero que te guste, como los otros, vale? Ya leeré lo que hayas actualizado. Besos y cuídate!

Elena: Otra vez aquí!! Jejeje, en serio, gracias, y lo siento por tardar, pero es que ... Es que... Ya sabes como es esto del bachillerato... Menuda mierda, y menudo agobio, y eso que acabo de empezar. Bueno, escribiré un poco más para adelantar, vale? Besos!

Chuku: jejeje, yo también quiero un novio como James... O como **Remus...** jeje. Sí, lo siento por tardar... Grax por el rev.

Kari Radcliffe: Como ves, James se está dando cuenta de cómo es Lily P jejje... Ya se verá como avanza esto... Espero que te guste y gracias por tu review!!

Argie Theo: No me marean tus preguntas... Ah, gracias por la técnica del hielo, la tendré que probar! Y sí, habrá algo de James y Lily... Jujuju... Besos!

Black Berries Fairy: Gracias por los ánimos, tú me comprendes!! Y también por no meterme tanta prisa... Sé que este cap es corto, sé que tengo que leer tu fic, y lo siento... Ya verás, algún día recibirás la sorpresa de mis reviews! Besos.


	5. Y apareció quien faltaba

**N/A: **Subí el cap 5 en formato html, porque había personas uqe no podían leer el cap 5 entero… a ver si así se arregla! Besitos a todos y dejen reviews! (Prontito el 6…)

"La pelirroja rió. Y en ese mismo instante, sus miradas se cruzaron. Por primera vez vio su sonrisa. Y le encandiló. James vio el brillo de los ojos verdes de Lily. Y se perdió en ellos."

**CAPÍTULO V: Y apareció quien faltaba**

En ese instante, en el salón de té de Madame Pudipié, dos corazones acompasaron sus latidos para ir al mismo ritmo. Dos miradas se encontraron, dos sonrisas se correspondieron…

Y Lily sacudió la cabeza. No le podía estar pasando. No a ella. No le estaba permitido enamorarse. Simplemente no.

-Perdona, James, ¿qué decías?

James Potter salió de su embrujo, volvió a la realidad que le rodeaba. Vio a Lily.

-Mira, ¡ha dejado de llover! ¿Seguimos con nuestro paseo?

-Sí, está bien

Pero el resto de la tarde no fue como esperaban. Algo más incómodo, al menos para la pelirroja. Lo que no sabía la chica es que algo nuevo había entrado en su vida. El amor.

Mientras, un Remus Lupin se iba maldiciendo, se culpaba por la estúpida pelea con Lily, y no se lo iba a perdonar si hacía otra locura. Estaba sentado a las orillas del lago, cuando Sirius se le acercó.

-¿En qué piensas Remus?

-…

-Yo sí lo sé

-…

-¿En Evans?

-…

-Lo interpreto como un sí

-…

-No te culpes

-…

-Venga, Remus, sé lo que piensas

-¿Por qué siempre nos toca hacer cosas que no deseamos, Sirius?

-Porque somos personas. Hay un destino, y nosotros lo cumplimos. Es lo que nos ha tocado.

-Pero yo no quiero creer que mi camino ya está hecho, yo quiero forjar mi propio futuro, no quiero cumplir profecías estúpidas, que no llevan a ninguna parte…

-Nadie quiere, pero al final, lo único que se consigue, indirectamente, es llegar al mismo punto.

-Sirius

-Dime

-Gracias.

Ya de noche, Lily regresó a su cuarto. Se vistió, se puso su pijama, y después de lavarse los dientes se acostó en su cama. Como siempre, puso un hechizo silenciador. Y mirando al dosel de su cama repasó lo ocurrido en todo el día. De pronto, comenzó a sentir esa sensación de vacío, de abandono, soledad, oscuridad... Y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de nuevo.

Entonces, de la nada, se descorrieron las cortinas de su cama, y unos ojos dorados, una sonrisa lobuna, y unos cabellos cenizos aparecieron ante ella.

-¿Necesitas un abrazo, Lily?

La pelirroja no necesitó más palabras, se echó a los brazos de su amigo, y siguió sollozando, confortándose con el calor que le daba y el cariño que le proporcionaba. Y el licántropo, lo único que hizo fue notar como su corazón estaba latiendo más deprisa. Las cosas se complicaban.

No muy lejos de allí…

-Sé dónde estás, Portadora… no sé quién eres todavía, no sé que poder tienes, pero pronto, llegará la hora de tu muerte… Y con ello, ¡el fin de la salvación de los dos mundos! ¡Malfoy!

-¿Sí, mi amo? ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Responde, tu hijo estudia en Hogwarts, ¿no?

-Así es, señor.

-Muy bien… siéntete orgulloso de él… Será uno de los iniciados cuando acabe el colegio. Y antes de ello, nos servirá de mucho. Tráelo ahora mismo para ver si sabe algo.

-Como usted mande, Milord

Un nuevo día amanecía en Hogwarts. La pelirroja estaba muy cómoda, y no quería por nada cambiar ese estado de comodidad.

-Lily… ¡Lily!

-Cinco minutos más, mamá…

-Jeje, venga niña, arriba

Lily se lvantó de un salto, y miró hacia todas las direcciones. Lo único que se encontró fue una sonrisa y unos ojos cansados del inconfundible Remus Lupin.

-Oh, Remus, lo siento… seguro que estuviste muy incómodo toda la noche

-Para nada, estuve de vicio,

La chica se puso colorada, mientras reía.

-Esto… va a ser que tenemos que irnos a clase, ¿no?

-Va a ser que sí.

-Vamos, entonces.

Pero ese nuevo día no iba a ser tan tranquilo como otros. Y Lily lo pudo comprobar, con horror, minutos después. Se dirigía con su amigo hacia el Gran Comedor. Y cuando se abrieron las puertas, no pudo más que ver toda esa masacre que se organizaba en la gran Sala. Alumnos más pequeños de un lado para otro, gritando asustados, profesores luchando contra enmascarados, y lo peor: mucha sangre. Un cuerpo tirado en medio de la sala captó su atención. Y sintió que se debilitaba.

-¡JAMES!

El grito inundó toda la sala. Algunos pararon de luchar para ver de quién procedía, y observaron como un torbellino rojo corría hacia un cuerpo inerte y se arrodillaba ante él. Todo se volvió oscuro, e hizo gala de aparición un ser repugnante, un ser al que muchos temían… Ese que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort.

Y se dirigió a la chica:

-Encantado… Tú debes de ser Evans.

-No puedo decir que esté encantada –dijo furiosa la pelirroja-

-Con temperamento, como todos los pelirrojos… me gusta, me gusta… Ahora, vendrás con nosotros.

-¡NUNCA!

-Lo siento, pero eso no es elección tuya. ¡Nott! Llévate a la pelirroja, y a Potter… hoy será un gran día.

-Tom, no voy a permitir que hagas esto

-¡Dumbledore! Ya hacía falta algo… pero que le vas a hacer, no puedes hacer nada. ¡Nos vemos!

Y con un gran estruendo todo desapareció, y lo único que quedó sobre el gran comedor fue muchos escombros, sangre, y miradas. Miradas de miedo, de terror, de asombro… Y sobre todo una en especial: La mirada de Remus Lupin, al ver cómo se llevaban dos de sus amigos más queridos. Al ver como le arrebataban la mitad de su vida.

**Contestando reviews: **

**Pao Bloom: **Ey niña! Aquí está, ya te dije que te respondería, al review, pero es que veo que no he recibido ninguno tuyo del cap 4!! Da lo mismo, yo te contesto, pero gracias por el review!!! Y sigue dejando, eh? Espero que ahora puedas leer el cap entero!

**Adrea-Black: **Bien, Gracias por tu review! Jeje, me hace mucha ilu… no sé, y lo siento por no escribir durante tanto tiempo. Mi excusa? Pues la de siempre… malditas clases! Que le voy a hacer. Ahora que ya llegan las vacaciones, espero escribir a mejor nivel, va? De nuevo muchas gracias, y como ves, sí me he pasado por tu fic y te he dejado review… y si no lo has visto, te repito que es hermoso! Si te gusta lo romántico, pásate por el mío "Supe que te amaba" Muy dulce, demasiado… te lo recomiendo!

**NyTA: **Muchas gracias!! Jejeje, me gusta mucho tu review, es de los que dan muchos ánimos, en serio, y esos ayudan a escribir, pero bastante! A ver si lees esto pronto y te gusta, Gracias de nuevo! Besitos!

**Ricitos: **Pues nada que comentar, lo siento si no te gustó el otro, estoy evolucionando en mi forma de escribir. No todo puede ser romántico, no todo puede ser perfecto. Todo es relativo, jeje. Bueno a ver si nos vemos. Un beso

**Tabatas: **me alegro de que te guste. Y de que siempre me dejes review! Ese si que es un esfuerzo, y por todo gracias!! Espero que te siga gustando, eh? Un besito y ¡cuídate!

**Lucre: **Sí, James es muy lindo, y en este cap se desvela algo más, pero no sobre James… Espero que te haya gustado, y gracias por tu review!! ¡¡Ojala sigas dejando que animan mucho!! ¡Cuídate!

**Leilawood: **Sí, lo sé, tardo mucho… pero como dicen: "lo bueno hace esperar" verdad? Jeje, que no, que lo siento, ¡¡y ya llegan las vacaciones!! Pronto me verás más por aquí! Un beso y gracias por el review!!!

**Elena: **¿Tú? ¿Cursi? ¡¡¡Que va!!! Bueno, sí, lo admito, pero yo también lo soy, eh? Y mucho!! XD. Respecto a lo de bachillerato. Pues ya llegan las vacaciones, así que pronto pronto tendrás más de mí, no te quejarás! ¡Un beso, y suerte con los exámenes!

**Laurana-malfoy-rin: **Sí, yo también me pregunto porqué no hay chicos como James, en la vida real… así que me tengo que contentar con lo que hay, ¡como las demás! XD. Y lo siento por la tardanza, eh?? Gracias por el review!! Besitos!

**Kat: **Como ves, Lily no está enfadada con Remus… y ups, creo que sí tardé un poco en subir el cap, y lo siento… ya actualizaré más rápido, ¿vale? cuídate, y espero que te guste este cap!

**Pupi-chan: **Me gusta tu nick! Jejeje, bueno, a ver: Lo siento por actualizar tan tarde, y sí, ya actualizaré más rápido ahora que llega Navidad. Ojala me dejes más review, así sigo escribiendo, ¿va? Un besito, ciao.

**Steffy potter: **Jo, deja de decir esas cosas de mis fics, que me pongo roja… jeje, muchas gracias, y espero que te sigan gustando, eh? Lo siento por tardar, ya sabes, lo de siempre. Besitos.

**Gipsy:** Efusiva? Tú? Jeje, para nada, muchas gracias por el review, y a ver sit e gustó este cap… déjame review!


	6. La sangre es vida

**Capítulo 6: La sangre es vida.**

Después de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma. Pero esta vez no fue así. Una vez desapareció el Lord Oscuro, los griteríos no cesaron. Los críos estaban más alterados que nunca, aterrados y con el miedo en el cuerpo. Alguno que otro no pudo controlar sus esfínteres, y ¿desmayos? la mayor parte del público femenino.

En cuanto al Director, perdió la mirada durante una décima de segundo, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Pero sus deberes como director se hicieron latentes, y organizó en un instante todo para la búsqueda de los dos alumnos perdidos.

-Por favor, prefectos, llevad a los pequeños a sus habitaciones. Hoy no habrá clases en todo el día. Estará prohibido salir de las salas comunes, y sobre todo del castillo. Las comidas se servirán en los cuartos a través de los elfos, y si se descubre algún alumno fuera de su sala común, será severamente castigado.

La voz profunda y autoritaria del gran jefe hizo efecto. Los lloros cesaron, y en silencio, los alumnos fueron enfilados a su cuarto. El menor ruido se podía escuchar. Dumbledore convocó una reunión urgente en su despacho.

Una vez ahí, Dumbledore también ordenó que la Orden del Fénix fuese informada sobre el suceso ocurrido.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, James Potter abrió los ojos. Tenía grilletes tanto en las muñecas como en los tobillos. "Mierda", pensó. Intentó buscar en sus bolsillos, pero no encontró ni rastro de su varita, por supuesto. Pero un murmullo llegó hasta sus oídos. No se fijó que en el otro extremo de la habitación, cierta pelirroja susurraba palabras de angustia, con los brazos rodeándose y con una mirada verde vacía. 

-¡Lily!

No hubo respuesta. Lily siguió en la misma posición y murmurando palabras o frases inteligibles.

Se dio cuenta que ella no estaba encadenada, aunque dudó de que sirviera de algo, pues la pellirroja estaba ausente, en un estado catatónico.

-¡Lily, por favor¡Despierta, soy James¡Lily!

Ella se asustó y le miró de forma extraña, como si no le conociera. Entornó los ojos.

-¿James?

-¡Sí, Lily!

-¡James!

Le abrazó. Ella, dada a no mostrar sus sentimientos, le abrazó. Pero siguió sollozando.

-Es mi culpa, esto tiene que acabar, no debe seguir a más, la guerra no es para mí, no puedo aguantarlo...

-Lily, por favor, no digas eso, tienes que luchar...

-Yo no valgo para esto, no soy la Portadora, no tengo la solución, no puede estar en mí...

-Lily..

James volvió a desmayarse.

* * *

-Sirius, no des tantas vueltas, me mareas. 

-¡Pero estoy preocupado!

-Yo también lo estoy, pero vas a hacer un estúpido agujero en el suelo.

-Remus...

-¿Qué?

-No, nada.

-Sirius, suéltalo.

-¿Crees que James...?

-Sí, está vivo. Y saldrá bien de esta, seguro.

Pero Remus no estaba seguro. Al menos uno de los dos se había tranquilizado.

* * *

-¡Esto es inaudito, Dumbledore! 

La profesora McGonagall estaba intranquila. Ojoloco Moody no paraba de beber de su petaca, y Kingsley suspiraba.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-No pueden venir. El ministerio está histérico también.

-Está bien. Tendremos que recurrir a los reclutadores de aurores.

-¡No puedes mandar a aurores inexpertos a esta misión, Albus!

-Minerva, no tenemos aurores.

-¡Les estás mandando a la muerte!

-No podemos abandonar a James y Lily. Primero, porque son alumnos de Hogwarts a nuestro cargo, y segundo por sus papeles en la guerra.

-¿Estás decidido a sacrificar a tantos aurores, Albus?

-Sí, lo estoy.

* * *

Un ruido metálico sonó en la mazmorra. James abrió los ojos, volvió a despertar para ver que el panorama no había cambiado. "Una pelirroja histérica es malo", pensó. Y más si se trataba de Lily Evans. 

-¿Qué ha caído, Evans¿qué nos han dado?

-Comida. ¿Quieres?

-No, podría estar envenenado.

Lily no contestó. Otra vez había fijado la mirada al vacío. Pero no era exactamente al vacío. James siguió la linea... Lily miraba el afilado cuchillo.

-Lily ¿no pensarás...?

Ella lo cogió.

-La sangre es vida...


	7. El destino juega conmigo

**N/A:** Una vez más, lo siento. Ésta vez es de verdad. Leed mi profile para saber más de la vuelta de Winter's Fairy. ¡Un beso a todos, y espero vuestros reviews!

**CAPÍTULO VII: EL DESTINO JUEGA CONMIGO**

-Lily ¿no pensarás…?

Ella cogió el cuchillo.

-La sangre es vida...

James tembló. Supo, desde dentro de sí mismo, que estaba muriendo una parte de él. Sintió la decisión de Lily en sus venas, sintió que él mismo se estaba suicidando. Con horror, vio como la pelirroja apretaba el cuchillo contra su muñeca, y un fino hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su delicada muñeca. A James, literalmente, le dolió. Hubo un dolor que parecía no proceder de ninguna parte, pero que le angustiaba dentro de su pecho.

-¡Lily!¡Detente!

Lily Evans sonrió, intentando darle a James una imagen de alguien valiente, que simplemente se despedía para volver al día siguiente. Sabía que no era así, pero, por alguna razón, quiso que a ese chico le doliera lo menos posible ver cómo alguien se suicidaba delante de sus narices. Sonrió, pero su sonrisa no hacía juego con sus tristes ojos húmedos:

-James… Lo siento, pero… no quiero cumplir mi destino de Portadora.

El chico se enfureció. Veía lo débil que era, lo débil que la habían hecho. Y supo que no era su culpa. No era culpa de nadie, salvo de los que la criaron. Lily Evans era una criatura hermosa, sencilla. Angelical. ¿O tal vez era su sangre, fina y pura, lo que lo atraía? Sintió otra punzada en ningún lugar concreto. Puede que fuese en el alma.

-Lily, para. Sólo te diré una cosa.

-Por favor, James… déjame ir.

-Yo soy el Creador.

La pelirroja entornó los ojos interrogándose acerca de las últimas palabras escuchadas. Soltó el cuchillo, pero seguía con la misma expresión, como si estuviese en trance. Poco a poco, sus ojos verdes se agrandaron, para dejar paso a un llanto, limpio y sincero. Puede que fuese el momento menos indicado, pero la pequeña Lily se quedó dormida, mientras James, inútilmente intentaba hacerla despertar, rezando a lo que hubiese allá arriba que por favor, no se muriese. Que no se desangrase. Que no se la quitasen.

Fue entonces cuando un grupo de chavales, no mucho mayores que él, entraron en la sala, y liberaron a James, sin conseguir abrir la celda. Pasó mucho tiempo, mientras aquellos aprendice de auror intentaban con todos los hechizos que sabían. Estaban por rendirse, pero fue el mismísimo Dumbledore quien tuvo que llegar y liberarlos a los dos. Con esfuerzo, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar a su ¿amiga?, y la cogió.

-Lily, Lily... ¿me escuchas?¡Por favor!¡Lily!

Una fuerza extraña le hizo mirar hacia otro lado. Dumbledore seguía ahí, paciente, esperando algo.

-Profesor… ¿hay algo que yo…?

-Vete, James. Vuelve a Hogwarts ahora. Toma esto, y vete directa a la enfermería. Curarán a Lily de nuevo, y tú deberás donar sangre. Está perdiendo mucha. Intenta no derramarla tampoco al suelo del colegio.

El viejo profesor se arrancó entonces un botón de la túnica y lo encantó.

-Es un traslador. Yo me tengo que ocupar de los aurores, Tom estará furioso. Por favor, James, haz lo que te digo. Lily es más importante de lo que puedas creer. Y no solo porque sea la Portadora. Es, ante todo, una persona. Ahora, corre.

James no dudó en ningún momento. Apretó el botón con fuerza con la mano que no sujetaba a Lily, y enseguida notó ese revuelo en el estómago que lo llevaba de vuelta a su colegio. Se encontró en un pasillo, cercano a la enfermería. Corrió como pudo, sin darse cuenta que la sangre de Lily estaba cayendo al suelo y dejaba un rastro.

Al llegar a la enfermería, vio ante sus ojos una enorme carnicería. Parecían las trincheras de un batallón. Niños llorando, algún profesor herido y mucha sangre. La enfermera Pompfrey estaba vendando a una niña de cuarto, cuando le vio.

-¡Santo Merlín, Potter!¡Han vuelto!

Según el reglamento de los medimagos, al igual que el de los médicos muggles, los profesionales no debían implicarse sentimentalmente con los pacientes. Pero Madame Pompfrey era un caso aparte. Sentía cariño por todos y cada uno de los pillastres que poblaban su pequeña enfermería de colegio, no apta, por supuesto para tremenda masacre que se había producido ese día. Emocionada, sacudió la cabeza, para intentar quitarse cualquier emoción que pudiera embargarla y nublarla. Ahora no era necesario ponerse sentimental.

Con cuidado, siguió los mismos pasos que cuando Remus Lupin la trajo la primera vez: le hizo la transfusión de sangre, con James al lado, por supuesto, le cerró la cicatriz de la muñeca, y le puso una intravenosa para suministrarle unas cuantas pociones tranquilizadoras. Atendió también a James, que tenía algunas magulladuras, y un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, pero tampoco necesitaba muchos cuidados. Solamente reposo.

-Por favor, Madame ¿puedo…?

-Sí. Puede que ella necesite otra transfusión, así que siéntate en la silla de al lado. Despertará de un momento a otro, y puede que alterada. ¿sabe de algún amigo suyo…?

-No lo sé.

Y era cierto. Sabía que Lily le atraía, pero en verdad, no sabía nada de ella. Solo tenía esa imagen de niña mimada y caprichosa que obtenía todo lo que quería. No sabía si le gustaba el quidditch, si leía "Corazón de Bruja", o si alguna vez había oído el canto de un cuco. Y en ese momento, sintió que lo que más quería era conocerla, y saber cada detalle de su vida y su existencia. ¡Maldita sea, quería a Lily Evans! Pero... ¿Era de verdad o el destino le nublaba la vista y el corazón?

Un pequeño ruido de movimiento le distrajo. Lily se estaba moviendo, y parecía querer algo. Se acercó más, para intentar entender lo que Lily quería decir. El murmullo era apenas audible, por lo que James se tuvo que acercar lo más posible. Pudo oler su perfume, suave, impregnado en sus cabellos, sucios por el suelo de la celda donde estuvieron. También pudo oler su sangre, óxido y sal mezclados. Cerró los ojos, e intentó escuchar.

-Remus… Remus…

Y volvió a abrirlos. La observó bien. Parecía que estaba soñando, teniendo una pesadilla, o algo parecido, pero estaba muy inquieta. Sacó un espejo de su bolsillo, y pronunció "Sirius Black".

-¿James?¿James? –Sirius se encontraba al otro lado del espejo.

-Padfoot, estoy bien. Estoy en la enfermería, Venid aquí ahora, por favor. Todos.

En cuestión de segundos, ya estaban ahí todos los merodeadores. Madame Pompfrey les miró mal y les hizo una señal para que no armaran alboroto.

-James ¿Estás bien? -Remus miró preocupado a su amigo. Sirius solo se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Sí, Remus. Ha sido horrible. Creo que Lily te necesita. –La señaló con el dedo, mirando cómo se revolvía en sueños y llamaba a Remus cada vez más fuerte.

El licántropo se acercó, preocupado ante lo que le pudiera estar pasando a Lily. Tuvo una sensación de dejavù, viéndola con las cicatrices recién cerradas. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo y empujó un poco a Lily, para sentarse y apoyarse en el respaldo de la camilla. La cabeza de la pelirroja le llegaba a la altura del pecho, y para su suerte, al oír los latidos del licántropo, se tranquilizó, para murmurar tenuemente:

-Remus ¿dónde estabas?

-Viendo a las estrellas jugar mientras me preocupaba por vosotros dos.

Ella rió, y lentamente abrió los ojos, recuperando la consciencia y la conciencia.

-Me habéis preocupado, y mucho. No vuelvas a hacer eso, Lily, ya te dije…

-Lo siento.

Ante la escueta, pero sincera respuesta de Lily, Remus se tranquilizó. Dibujó una tímida sonrisa y le dijo:

-Ahora, me voy a ir un rato, a buscarte algo de comer. Pero mientras, tú debes descansar un poco ¿de acuerdo, princesa?

Ella sonrió ante el apelativo cariñoso.

Mirando la dulce escena, Sirius volvió la cabeza. Peter, nervioso, mordisqueaba una manga de la camisa de un James absorto, que sentía que estaba mirando algo demasiado íntimo. Como si estuviese mirando de frente el alma de Remus. Nunca le había visto así de cariñoso con ninguna chica, aunque era bien sabido que había estado con muchas, y no solo del colegio. Era, al fin y al cabo un merodeador más. Pero veía la escena y supo que era diferete. Para ambos.

"James Potter… ¿dónde te has metido? Solo se te ocurre enamorarte de tu destino, cuando ella está enamorada de uno de tus mejores amigos. Solo puedo decir ¡joder!"


	8. Las debilidades de La Portadora

**N/A:** Gracias por la paciencia ¡y por dejar reviews! Siento la tardanza, y espero que todos sigáis dejando reviews! Porfis.. xD. **Miky**: Gracias, en realidad ha sido leer tu review para seguir escribiendo. ¡Espero que sigas dejando reviews! Cap dedicado a **leilawood**, por seguir ahí, a pesar de los años! Un beso enorme! y a los demás, también, muchas gracias por todos los reviews!

8. Las debilidades de La Portadora

¿Es siempre bueno hacer lo correcto? El destino le había concedido a James Potter enamorarse de quien debía, a cambio de no ser correspondido. Por supuesto, eso más adelante podía cambiar, podía suceder que Lily Evans se enamorara de él. Iluso. El héroe del mundo mágico con la suicida portadora del próximo héroe del mundo mágico.

Mirando por la ventana de la enfermería, era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se había quedado. Bueno, sí, por la pelirroja que estaba acostada en la cama de al lado.

Supuso que la situación era difícil para ambos. Él llevaba en la sangre ser un auténtico Gryffindor, valiente y con las ideas claras. Le habían educado para ser el salvador. Él había sido creado exclusivamente para ser el próximo salvador, o en su caso, padre del salvador.

Lily Evans se giró para tener una postura más cómoda. Abrió un momento los ojos, y pudo vislumbrar a la luz de la luna el rostro de James. Ella sintió un latido más fuerte de lo normal, pero no hizo caso. Estaba incómoda por la situación¿qué se suponía que debía hacer o decir?¿"Gracias por ser el hombre de mi vida", "podía tocarme uno peor" o "dame un hijo tuyo para poder salvar al mundo"? Se levantó, y él enseguida lo notó. Quiso ayudarla, pero ella no le dejó, le apartó el brazo, sensible al roce de su mano con su piel.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada, Lily.

-Lo digo por lo que sucedió en la celda.

-Lo sé. Y no pasa nada.

Él se sentó en la cama de enfrente, sabiendo que por delante tendrían una larga conversación pendiente, de un tema que para nada quería tocar.

-¿Qué se siente?

James la miró confundido.

-Sí.¿qué se siente al tener el mundo a sus pies, con todos los deseos cumplidos?

En respuesta a eso, James rió, pero la pelirroja siguió esperando una respuesta.

-Solo hay uno que no tengo cumplido. Y… yo también quería preguntarte…¿por qué?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Por qué morir, cortarte las venas, suicidarte?¿Por qué, el terminar con todo?

-¿No te parece suficiente que mi vida haya sido manejada cual marioneta de trapo?

-Y la mía también. ¿no crees?

-Tú ya sabías que eras El Creador. Y sabías que yo era La Portadora. Por eso me odiaste. Por estar atada a mí. ¿No debería estar yo también furiosa, como para acabar con mi vida, en vez de estar atada a algo que no quiero?

James hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento, no quise…

-Tranquila. Puede que sea así. No lo sé. ¿Qué hay de Remus?

-¿Remus?

-Ajá. ¿No te gusta?

-No lo sé. No sé lo que siento.

-¿Sabes lo que siento yo?

-Sí. Me desprecias.

-Para nada.

James volvió a mirar por la ventana. Miró el cielo. La infinidad. Y se sintió muy pequeño, insignificante.

-¿Lo ves?¿Tú no te sientes así cuando miras algo tan inmenso?

-¿Como un granito de arena en una playa?

-Exacto.

Suspiró. Él no tenía claro lo que iba a hacer, si era correcto mostrar tan pronto sus sentimientos, cada vez más claros, al menos para sí mismo. Se sentía como en un callejón sin salida, en el que no podía retroceder porque Lily estaba en medio, y le impedía liberarse.

-¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando vi que te abrías las venas, Evans?

-Supongo que fue un mal trago.

-Más que eso. En los momentos críticos tu mente no se aclara, pero parece que piensas más deprisa. Yo solo pude pensar: "No te la lleves"

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. No te conozco, pero creo que lo que siento es cada vez más fuerte. En cambio tú… estabas dispuesta a irte, a no sentir nada, ni por mí, ni por nadie. Puede que lo peor haya pasado ya, que puedas volver a respirar, pero hay tantas cosas por aprender… y vi, que yo no tengo nadie con quien luchar. Y no me siento lo suficiente fuerte para hacerlo solo. Para estar solo. Pero el destino se empeña en jugar conmigo, contigo, con los dos. Y aunque yo lo acepto, tú desistes. No puedo luchar si tú sales corriendo. Y tampoco quiero. Creo que no lo entiendes…

-James, yo…

En verdad, no supo qué decir. Tener ante él al gran James Potter declarando abiertamente sus sentimientos, era una mala jugada. No iba a negar que cierta vez soñó con ello, o algo parecido, pero esto, era muy distinto. Las circunstancias cambiaron, y no supo si lo decía de verdad, o quería lo mejor para el mundo, olvidándose de él. Y se lo preguntó, esperando ansiosa que su respuesta fuese lo menos dolorosa posible. A lo que él rió, amargamente.

-¿Quieres la verdad, Lilian Marie Evans? La verdad es que no puedo olvidar la única vez que te vi reír. No puedo esperar a volver a verlo, o a quedarnos una noche hablando de cosas superfluas y sin importancia. Tengo la esperanza de que algún día me mires y se te iluminen los ojos, de que me sonrías al verme llegar. Y tengo miedo. Miedo de que otra vez decidas irte para siempre, alejarte de todo lo terrenal que puedas tener aquí. De que decidas que nada fue un error. ¿Es esa la verdad que querías oír?

-No lo sé.

Él suspiró, cansado. No sabía si había hecho lo correcto, lo mejor para él, para ella, para ambos.

-Será mejor que te vayas a dormir. Creo que me iré a dar una vuelta por el castillo.

No esperó respuesta, se fue. Esperaba que con un paseo por los fríos pasillos del colegio se le aclararan las ideas, pero no encontró respuesta a sus cuestiones. Lo que si pudo notar, es que alguien le seguía. Y al darse media vuelta, se encontró con una serpiente, no demasiado grande, ni demasiado pequeña que digamos. Él retrocedió, sintiéndose amenazado, pero la serpiente no hizo ademán de atacarlo. En cambio, se metió por una grieta de la pared, y desapareció.

* * *

Nagini fue criada para servir al Lord, como los niños hijos de sus fieles mortífagos, a punto de nacer. Cuando ésta serpiente se presentó ante su amo, y contó lo que había visto y oído en el pasillo, no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Se sorprendió de lo endebles que podían ser los corazones humanos, de la debilidad que conlleva el amor, el querer a alguien. Por eso él, Voldemort, había elegido romper su alma, renunciar a esos sentimientos inútiles. Las únicas emociones que para él valían eran la venganza, el odio, el desprecio. Todo lo que te pueda hacer más fuerte. ¿De qué sirve la valentía si vas a morir igual? Lo consideraba estupidez. Por eso odiaba tanto a Gryffindor y a sus seguidores. Él llevaba en la sangre el odio por los muggles, por su padre, y por su madre idiota que se enamoró. 

-Bien, Nagini, has hecho bien tu trabajo… la Portadora tiene pocos poderes, está débil, y es una sangresucia¿no? No puede salir nada bueno de su unión con el Creador, de sangre pura. Pero… ella tiene multitud de debilidades. ¿Cómo se llamaba?¿Remus?¿Será al que mordió Greyback hace años? En tal caso, captúralo, Nagini.

Nagini podía no haber crecido del todo, pero su fuerza era desmesurada. Sabía por dónde meterse, qué pasillos escoger para que no la viese nadie. Y así, sin dejar la menor señal, se adentró en la torre Gryffindor, objeto de repulsión de su Lord. Halló las habitaciones de último curso, y encontró al chico de cabello cenizo.

Remus Lupin no podía dormir bien, debido a las influencias de la Luna en su cuerpo, pero esa vez, que estaba profundamente dormido, no pudo hacer nada cuando notó en su cuello la presión de una blanda serpiente. Segundos después, estaba inconsciente. Y el único testigo de todo aquello, fue la Dama Gorda, quien vio cómo una serpiente se llevaba a un muchacho joven. Gritó, dando la alerta, pero cuando todo el mundo vino a verla, y el Director acudió, ya era demasiado tarde. Se lo habían llevado.


End file.
